lOVE cHERRYtOMATO
by DCherryBlue
Summary: Akasuna atau Haruno Sakura. perasaan yang tidak mau mengalah. konflik sana sini. swampai anti climax yang tak terduga. bagaimana kelanjutannya.. next


Disclaimer : Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, drama, family, hurt/comfort.

Rated : M

Warning : OOC (pasti), OC, AU, typo(s) , soft lime, High school, alur lambat dan lain-lain.

Sakura PoV

Hai minna, perkenalkan namaku Akasuna Sakura tapi aku lebih sering memakai marga ibuku Haruno, Haruno Sakura. Aku selalu menyembunyikan marga ayahku karena aku tidak mau semua dekat denganku hanya karena aku seorang Akasuna. Ayahku-Akasuna Rei- adalah presiden Akasuna Corp pemilik perusahaan terbesar nomor 2 di Jepang setelah Uchiha Corp. Ayahku memiliki Rambut merah dengan mata Biru, sedangkan ibuku-Akasuna Mebuki atau Haruno Mebuki- adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga sekaligus sekretaris ayahku. Ibuku memiliki rambut soft pink panjang sepunggung dengan mata Amber yang sangat cerah. Aku juga memiliki seorang Niichan bernama Akasuna Sasori. Niichan seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Universitas terkenal di Konoha. Niichan adalah niichan paling jahil sedunia tapi itu menurutku. Ia memiliki wajah baby face sehingga banyak orang mengira kalau ia adalah anak sekolahan. Dan aku juga bersyukur memiliki niichan karena dibalik kejahilannya niichan memiliki sifat lembut yang jarang ia tunjukkan ke orang lain termasuk ke dua ora ng tua kami. Niichan memiliki warna rambut merah seperti tousan dan mata amber sepeeti kaasan. Sedangkan aku memiliki rambut soft pink sebahu demngan mata emerald. Kata kaasan mata emerald ku ini berasal dari ibu ayahku yaitu nenek Yumi. Walaupun aku tidak pernah bertemu nenek Yumi tapi aku yakin nenek Yumi adalah nenek paling cantik. Ya, nenek Yumim sudah pergi sebelum aku lahir ke dunia ini. Back story people, sekarang aku akan berangkat kesekolah yaitu di Konoha Internasional High School. Di KIHS ini hanya murid-murid yang berduit dan pintar saja yang bisa masuk. Eits, tapi jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku diterima disekolah bukan karena aku seorang Akasuna melainkan karena beasiswa yang ku peroleh dengan susah payah. Sudah ku bilang dari awal bukan aku lebih sering memakai nama ibuku. Maka dari itu, teman-temanku disekolah hanya tahu kalau aku adalah Haruno anak beasiswa yang sering dijadikan bahan bully oleh mereka. Tapi disana aku juga memiliki sahabat yang selalu membelaku dan hanya mereka yang tahu aku seorang Akasuna. Oh tidak sudah jam 06.30 . Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama lagi, bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan bisa lagi.

"Sakura chan ayo cepat turun, sudah waktunya sarapan" nah itu suara kaasan. Ah sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat memasang dasi ini. Ough kenapa susah sekali sih memasang dasi ini. Ah.. walaupun sudah dua tahun aku di KIHS tapi tetap saja memasang dasi KIHS ini sangat ribet. Nah, akhirnya selesai juga. Yup, sekarang waktunya ke bawah.

"iya kaasan" teriak ku dari kamar. Aku pun bergegas keluar kamar. Ugh makan sudah 06.35 berarti aku hany memiliki 15 menit untuk sarapan. Yosh, semangat Sakura.

Sakura PoV end

Tap tap tap

"Ohayo kaasan" ucap Sakura setelah sampai di meja makan

"Ohayo Saku. Ayo cepat sarapan. Nanti kamu ketingglan bis lagi" balas Kaasan Saku

"mana niichan, kaasan?" tany Sakura pada kaasan setelah menyadari kalau niichan nya tidak ada di meja makan.

"Niichan mu ada study tour bersama teman-temaannya sampai 3 hari kedepan, jam 03.00 subuh tadi niichan berangkatnya" jelas mebuki kepada sakura

"Kenapa Niichan tidak pamit denganku, kaasan" cemberut Sakura

"hmm. Kamu masih tidur Saku. Niichan mu tidak tega membangunkanmu" jelas mebuki tenang

"dasar niichan selalu begitu" masih dengan bibir mengerucut yang membuat Sakura semakain terlihat Imut

"Nah ini bekalmu. Kaasan sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu" ucap mebuki sambil menyerahkan bekal berwarna pinkn dengan corak daun.

"wah. Asyik. Omelet Tomat kesukaan Saku. Makasih kaasan" Sakura pun memeuk kaasan nya.

"baiklah, aku berangkat dulu kaasan" sakura pun menuju rak sepatu dan memakai sepatu sekolahnya

"belajar yang baik, jangan melamun ya saying" ucap mebuki sambil mengantarkan anaknya keluar rumah

"Jaa" Sakura pun langsung berlari menuju halte.

Konoha Internasional High School

"Mana ya mereka" Sakura yang masih sibuk tidak menyadari sebuah mobil mahal melintas disampingnya dan hamper saja mengenainya

"hyaa."teriak kaget sakura

"cih, dasar tidak sopan . hamper saja aku kena jantungan" semprot Sakura sambil mengusap dadanya.

"FOREHEAAADDDD" Teriak seorang gadis rambut ponytail kuning pucat bermata biru awan. Disampingnya ada seorang gadis dengam rambut berwarna indigo sepunggung dan seorang gadis lagi dengan rambut berwarna coklat dicepol dua.

"Dasar Piggy. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"Balas Sakura sambil berlari menuju sahabat-sahabatnya. Gadis yang berteriak tadi bernama Ino Yamanaka seorang anak pemilik toko bunga terbesar di Konoha dean memiliki toko bunga dimana-mana, gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata Hyuuga seorang Heirs dari Hyuuga perusahaan terbesar keempat. Dan gadis dengan cepol bernama Hwang TenTen anak seorang pemilik restoran China terbesar Dijepang dan di China karena dia berasal dari China. Mereka adalah sahabat sakura yang mengetahui jati diri Sakura sebenarnya.

"kau juga berhenti memanggil ku Piggy, Jidat" balas Ino tak mau kalah

"Babi!" balas sakura Lagi

"Jidat Lebar"

"Babi Gendut"

"Hey, aku tidak gendut, Jidat" elak Ino

Hinata dan Tenten hanya sweatdrop melihat sahabatnya yang tidak pernah bosan. Setiap bertemu pasti akan saling ejek tapi mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka semakin akrab.

"DIAAMMMMM!" teriak Hinata

Sakura dan Ino pun terdiam . bagi mereka kemarahan Hinata adalah hal mengerikan dalam hidup mereka. Karena Hinata yang sangat anggun bak putri Dongeng itu bila marah mengalahkan kemarahan Tsunade kepala sekolah KIHS sekaligus nenek Sakura.

Tak tanggung-tanggung Hinata pun menyeret Sakura dan Ino yang masih Shock akan teriakan Hinata.

"Hey Ino, apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Anko sensei?"Tanya Tenten

"Oh tidak.. aku lupa mengerjakannya. Saki aku pinjam Pr mu ya" ucap Ino

"Iya INO CHAN"jawab Sakura sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas.

Mereka pun sampai dikelas. Ino langsung duduk menuju tempat duduknya. Disamping Ino ada Sakura sedangkan Hinata dan Tenten berada ujung paling depan dekat pintu kelas. Karena aturan kelas yaitu dengan pengacakan tempat duduk setiap minggu nya.

"Teme kau ini tega sekali sih" Suara cempreng berasal dari seorang siswa berambut duren kuning dangen seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru donker yang dipangil teme oleh sis tadi

"berisik dobe" ucap dingin pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Pemilik Uchiha Corp terbesar nomor satu di Jepang.

"Hyaa.. Sasuke kun" teriak seluruh siswi dikelas kecuali Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata yang sedang malu-malu sambil melirik siswa berambut duren sambil bergumam kecil "Naruto kun" yang terdengar oleh gadis disebelahnya yaitu Tenten yang sedang tersenyum geli mendengar gumaman Hinata.

TBC


End file.
